Kari Kari Chu Chu
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: It certainly wasn’t how Suzaku planned to spend his lunch period, but he was hardly in a position to complain, not when he had a certain purple-eyed teenager right where he wanted him. SuzaLulu


Title: Kari Kari Chu Chu

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU. SuzaLulu. A super sweet treat for the SuzaLulu masses! Fluffiness is ahead…so…watch out for that.

Summary: It certainly wasn't how Suzaku planned to spend his lunch period, but he was hardly in a position to complain, not when he had a certain purple-eyed teenager right where he wanted him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Serena: This is where I use the uber cuteness--more like epic gayness--of one of the Code Geass R2 sound episodes to my advantage by borrowing something from it to create another one-shot. xD Writing SuzaLulu one-shots has become an addiction for me. There's just so many situations that I can throw Suzaku and Lelouch into. Ah, such fun.

-X-X-X-X-

When Suzaku tried to think back to how all this had started, his mind drew a blank. His mind, however, was too busy focusing all its energy on the slender figure sitting in front of him and how adorable this particular person looked to bother supplying Suzaku with any helpful thoughts. In fact, the only thoughts his mind was offering him started with a, "So cute!" and ended with an, "I wonder how soft his lips are?"

Yeah, not that helpful in terms of discovering the cause of this silliness.

Not that he was going to complain, though. He had no reason to. He just wanted to know exactly how he had gone from arguing with Lelouch about Zero's wrongdoings and about how the world could be changed without said terrorist's interference to sharing a strawberry-flavored pocky stick with the other male in _public_, a place where camera phones and other picture-taking devices ran rampant.

Really. It made no sense whatsoever, but, again, he wasn't going to complain.

Not when he had his stubborn friend right where he wanted him.

Said friend currently had his lovely amethyst eyes locked onto Suzaku's emerald ones. A nice pink blush dusted his pale cheeks and his lips were quivering slightly, no doubt due to the brunet's lips being so close to his own. He had both his hands placed firmly in front of him and his long legs were on either side of him. The Britannian had a look of determination on his face, ready for anything, anything at all…because he refused to back out.

Or, so he thought.

As Suzaku's lips edged closer and closer to his own, his mind whirled.

What if neither of them stopped? He was counting on Suzaku backing out, but the brunet showed no signs of stopping.

In fact, he was grinning.

Grinning in a way that suggested he knew something Lelouch did not and that made Lelouch a bit nervous.

Even so, Lelouch would not chicken out. Just because there was a chance that Suzaku wouldn't stop, just because there was a chance that their lips would meet at the middle of that pink pocky stick, just because there was a chance that he would be kissing his best friend out in broad daylight didn't mean he should quit.

He mentally groaned as the pocky stick gradually disappeared.

Alright, maybe that was _exactly_ why he should quit.

Closer…

Lelouch's determination and resolve to see this game to its end started to waver.

Closer…

He seriously started to consider backing out.

Oh, they were _so_ close!

So close that he could feel the elder's warm breath ghosting over his lips and Lelouch couldn't deny that he enjoyed that warmth.

But, even though he liked it, he couldn't go through with this. He did his best. He gave it his all, but enough was enough. He was going to--CHU!

Lelouch's eyes widened and his blush darkened considerably.

S-Suzaku just-…Suzaku was-…_They_ were-…

A very long moment passed in which the two boys just sat there with their lips pressed against one another's. After a while, Suzaku leaned away and he was still smiling as he licked his lips.

"Mmm. Tasty." he commented.

Lelouch could only assume that Suzaku was referring to the pocky stick.

He wasn't.

And Suzaku made sure Lelouch realized that when he dove back in to capture the teen's sweet lips with his own yet again.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Much shorter than my usual one-shot lengths, isn't it? For those who are wondering what exactly Kari Kari Chu Chu is, it's a game played between two people. What you do is you take a pocky stick and the two players hold one end of it in their mouths. Then, the two proceed to nibble on their end of the pocky stick until their lips meet and then, "Chu!!" That's basically how you play. Well, thank you all for reading and I would greatly appreciate a review if you can spare the time to write one. Reviews make me happy. :D So, spread the love and give me one pwease? Oh! And grab your neighbor and play Kari Kari Chu Chu with them! :D


End file.
